El Aljófar Atezado: La nueva generación
by Sayuri Nara
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Zac crece? ¿Y si Jack Sparrow tuviera una hija? ¿Que pasaría si la llave el tesoro nuna visto estuviera en las manos de dos jóvenes? Katie Sparrow, Zac Turner y Kevin y Emily Anderson, son la nueva generación de Piratas del Caribe.
1. Prólogo

La muchacha miraba al horizonte. Su cabello castaño ondeaba al viento. Sus ojos verdes, estaban fijos en el mar. Escuchó un extraño sonido, no presto atención. Volvió a escuchar el ruido, solo que esta vez, le pareció un murmullo. Escuchó esta vez su nombre, pero tan lejano, que no le prestó atención. Finalmente, oyó un grito, que la despertó de su trance, giró la cabeza y encontró a su segundo de abordo.

-¡Zac! ¿Se puede saber porqué gritas?

-¿Que porque grito? ¡¿Qué por qué grito?! Te he llamado cuatro veces, ¿es que estás sorda?

-Tranquilízate Zac, sabes que no me gustan los gritos…

-Katie, estamos llegando.

-Zac no me cortes, sabes que no me gusta que me corten.

-KATIE ESTAMOS LLEGANDO-repitió esta vez, más fuerte.

-Igual que tampoco me gusta que me interrumpan cuando me empano, sin razón ninguna.

-¡QUE ESTAMOS LLEGANDO!

-Ves, ya estas gritando otra vez.

-TIERRA A LA VISTA- se escuchó una nueva voz.

-Tierra…tierra a la vista…- su expresión tranquila cambió- ¡Estamos llegando y no me has avisado! ZAAAAAAAC, Yo te mato… te pedí que me avisaras, que era de suma importancia…

-Capitana- dijo otro tripulante- que no es por contradecirla pero, Zac le ha avisado 4 veces…

-Ejem, claro… pues claro que me ha avisado, y que estaba diciendo yo…. Pos eso, que muy bien Zac, así me gusta- iba diciendo mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia su camerino.

-Igualita a su padre- dijeron los dos al unisón.

********************

Un soldado entró precipitadamente en la sala del trono, donde se encontraba el rei, junto a su primogénito.

-Señor, se acercan piratas.

-¿Peligrosos?

-Los marineros aseguran haber visto la bandera del Aljófar Atezado.

-La capitana Sparrow… poned guardias en todas las entradas del puerto. No dejéis que el barco amarre anclas. Evacuad a toda la gente, llevadla a la montaña. En marcha.

-Si majestad.- dijo el soldado después de inclinarse. Salió de la sala todo lo deprisa que sus pies le permitieron.

-Kevin, ve a por tu hermana y tráela aquí. Tengo que hablar con vosotros.

-En seguida, padre- dijo el muchacho saliendo de la sala.

Recorrió el ala sud hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermana. Llamó a la puerta, y entró, su hermana estaba tumbada encima de la cama leyendo.

-Emily, levanta. Padre os ha llamado debemos ir inmediatamente a la sala del trono. Nos asaltan los piratas.

Emily se levantó rápidamente, su vestido azul ondeo. Ella se lo levantó y echó a correr detrás de Kevin. Llegaron junto a su padre en menos de diez minutos.

***************

-Capitana, el puerto esta llenos de soldados, no nos dejarán desembarcar.

Katie miró fijamente el puerto, luego con una media sonrisa dijo:

-No importa, hincad el ancla aquí mismo, iremos en botes o nadando.

Todos obedecieron sus órdenes, una vez estuvieron en el puerto, empezó la gran batalla. Katie, Zac y pocos más escaparon, dirigiéndose al castillo. En poco tiempo habían derrotado a todas las dificultades del camino, y estaban y dentro de su objetivo.

-Jhon, Miky y Amy, buscad por todo el palacio, algunas riquezas. Zac tu y yo vamos a la al del trono.

*****************

-Hijos, quiero que sepáis una cosa. Yo soy el culale de que los piratas hayan asaltado el reino. Yo guardaba una pieza importante de un gran tesoro necesario para encontrar otro de mas grandes dimensiones… pero ahora yo ya no lo tengo necesito que lo recuperéis…

Pero justo en ese momento entraron por la puerta dos jóvenes.

-Mi señor, sentimos interrumpir esta reunión familiar pero tiene algo que me pertenece.

-Atrás- ordenó el rei al ver cómo Kevin sacaba su espada.

-Vaya, veo que es usted inteligente… bueno a lo que iba, me gustaría que me entregara lo que tan preciadamente guarda. Si lo hace por las buenas nos ahorraríamos un tiempo ingrato, si lo hace, en cambio por las malas… no nos quedará otro remedio que buscarlo por las malas, también, usted decide.

Inmediatamente, la sala se llenó de piratas.

-Siento decepcionaros, pero os aseguro que de mi boca no saldrá ninguna palabra- dijo el viejo rei con voz ronca.

-Vaya… así que elige la segunda opción, pues usted mismo. Zac, prended a los príncipes.

Cuatro piratas se acercaron por detrás a os dos jóvenes, y los atraparon.

-El rey sonrió, confío en vosotros, hijos míos- dijo sonriendo. Luego cómo si fuera una pluma, se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡PADRE!-gritó Emily.

-¡No!- dijo Katie acercándose, le tomo el pulso y seguidamente soltó su mano al suelo con rabia- ¡MIERDA! El viejo nos la ha jugado… Todos al barco.

-Katie, y ¿qué hacemos con ellos?-dijo Zac señalado a los príncipes.

Katie se quedó mirándolos, luego con gesto despreocupado dijo:

-Nos los llevamos.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**_Bueno... espero que os guste... y en ese caso, me gustaría que enviarais un review... solo para saber opiniones!!!_**

**_Gracias..._**

**_Sayuri_**


	2. Interrogatorios

-Confío en vosotros, hijos míos- dijo sonriendo. Luego cómo si fuera una pluma, se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡PADRE!-gritó Emily.

-¡No!- dijo Katie acercándose, le tomo el pulso y seguidamente soltó su mano al suelo con rabia- ¡MIERDA! El viejo nos la ha jugado… Rápido, todos al barco.

-Katie, y ¿qué hacemos con ellos?-dijo Zac señalado a los príncipes.

Katie se quedó mirándolos, luego con gesto despreocupado dijo:

-Nos los llevamos.

Kevin miró como su hermana dormía con preocupación. Giró la cabeza y, por la pequeña rejilla del calabozo del barco, observó como su castillo, el lugar donde había vivido durante toda su vida, ardía entero. Media ciudad había quedado completamente destruida, y la otra estaba prácticamente en ruinas. Con una inmensa tristeza, pensó en el pobre destino que les esperaba a los habitantes de su reino. En menos de dos horas, esos piratas habían destruido la base de un reino pacífico y tranquilo. Escuchó un leve ruido y se giró, su hermana había despertado, y vio como en sus ojos se dibujaba la tristeza al contemplar el desastre que los piratas habían dejado después de su marcha.

-No te preocupes- dijo- te prometo que nos liberaremos y que reconstruiremos de nuevo el reino. Y vengaremos la muerte de Papá. Esos piratas no saldrán ilesos de todo el daño que nos han causado.

Emily le sonrió tristemente y se abrazó a él.

-Confío en tus palabras, Kevin.

-Siento interrumpir- dijo una nueva voz- pero me temo que la capitana quiere hablar con vosotros.

Kevin apartó la vista de su hermana y miró al pirata con odio. Lentamente se levantaron y siguieron al pirata presos por una cadena que los unía a los dos y que les impedía mover las manos. Salieron a la cubierta y la cruzaron. Entraron al camarote de la capitana. La estancia era agradable, al fondo, delante del ventanal se encontraba la mesa de la capitana con una **única silla** en la que ella estaba sentada. A un lado había una pequeña biblioteca, donde se encontraba uno de los piratas que los habían apresurado, mirando unos libros de la biblioteca. Enfrente se podía ver una estantería donde había distintos objetos, al lado una cama estrecha. El suelo lo cubría una alfombra roja que contrastaba muy bien con el marrón de los muebles. El pirata que los acompaña, tras un asentimiento de la chica, se marchó cerrando la puerta al salir.

-Bueeno, ahora que ya estamos todos aquí, nos presentaremos- dijo la muchacha levantándose- Yo soy Katie Sparrow y este de aquí es mi contramaestre, Zac Turner.

Katie se acercó a ellos y les tendió la mano, con una sonrisa amistosa en los labios, que aunque en ese momento les pareció un gesto de arrogancia, por el hecho de que estaban encadenados, más tarde descubrirían que era un gesto casi permanente en ella.

-Uy, disculpad- dijo con ironía al ver la cara de odio de Kevin- ¿queréis sentaros?- continuó ella con su juego irónico.

-Capitana os sugiero que dejéis de jugar y que empecemos el inerrogatorio, el tiempo apremia.

-Por mucho que me pese admitirlo, creo que tienes razón. Muy bien, vamos a ver, ¿que sabéis vosotros de vuestro padre?

-¿Que sabes tú del tuyo?- dijo Kevin con arrogancia, a lo que Katie quedó un poco sorprendida.

-No te gustaría saber la respuesta- dijo arrugando las cejas cómicamente. Zac dibujó una media sonrisa que a Emily no le pasó desapercibida- Vale, y después de esta interrupción, ¿me podéis contestar?- dijo con una carita angelical.

Kevin se quedó mirándola desconcertado y después de unos segundos de silencio preguntó:

-¿Estás de broma?

La sonrisa de Zac aumentó, curiosa conversación la de esos dos.

-Tu crees…- dijo situando su mando debajo de su barbilla pensativa…- Zac, ¿tú crees que no estoy siendo bastante convincente?

-¿Enserio hace falta que responda?

-Entiendo-contestó sonriendo- entonces habrá que mejorarlo, porque la información que deseamos es importante- Sacó su pistola y apuntó a Emily, casi al mismo tiempo Zac hizo lo mismo, pero este apuntó a Kevin- Muy bien, entonces volveré a repetir la pregunta, para que no haya confusiones: ¿Qué sabéis acerca de vuestro padre?

-Que era rey- contestó Kevin irónicamente.

-Además de un cerdo- continuó Katie.

-Pues en ese caso era superior a vosotros- dijo Kevin enfurecido.

Katie ensanchó su sonrisa

-Entonces debo suponer que no sabéis absolutamente nada del pasado de vuestro _papi_. Pues en ese caso, no nos servís para nada- comentó cargando su pistola.

-Espera…-intervino Zac- yo creo que todavía son útiles. A lo mejor no dicen todo lo que saben. Y si no supieran nada, podríamos venderlos.

-¿Tú crees de veras que alguien pagaría por estos dos?

-Estoy seguro. La chica es mona, y él tiene buen cuerpo, serían buenos esclavos.

-Pues yo creo que vosotros lo haríais mejor- se defendió Kevin.

Katie sonrió ante el comentario del chico.

-La verdad es que son los dos muy guapos. Está bien, ¡John!- al momento entro un hombre por la puerta-Llévalos al calabozo, se quedarán ahí. De momento.

********************

-¿Piensas que saben algo?- preguntó Katie.

-Es posible, ten en cuneta que son sus hijos. Además, recuerda lo que dijo antes de suicidarse…

-Confío en vosotros…

-Exacto, eso tiene que querer decir algo.

-Realmente son dos muchachos valientes.

*****************

Una vez en el calabozo, Emily miró a su hermano.

-Has sido demasiado osado.

-Esaban insultando a padre, Emily.

-Lo se, y se que lo has hecho pensando en no dañar su recuerdo, pero, ¿y si tienen razón?

Kevin la miró, alterado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Insinúas que padre era… eso?

-No,…bueno…si… Recuerda que nos dijo que toda la culpa la tenía el…

-Ya, pero, a lo mejor cuando cogió eso lo hizo para protegerse, ¿qué se yo?

-Kevin, se que querías mucho a Padre, pero hay que estar abiertos a todo. Aunque por supuesto yo seguiré siendo fiel a su recuerdo a no ser que se demuestre que era… eso.

Kevin suspiró, ¿qué podría haber hecho su padre para meterlos a todos en ese lío?... y, sobretodo, ¿porqué lo hizo?

Emily vio como su hermano miraba hacia el suelo pensativo. ¿Sería por lo que ella había dicho?. Seguro… pero, ¿porqué? ¿Tal vez pensaba que se había puesto de lado de los piratas? No, eso no podía ser, Kevin sabía que ella no le abandonaría jamás. Pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que le preocupaba? Seguro que serían los motivos de su padre por haber hecho lo que hizo. De pronto, la cabeza de Emily iluminó una pregunta, ¿qué sería lo que hizo su padre?

-Kevin, ¿qué crees que pudo haber hecho padre para que los piratas nos atacaran? ¿Y cómo hizo para, para…desplomarse allí de pronto?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea… Pero espero que no fuera hereditario…

-¡Kevin!- dijo su hermana a forma de reproche, pero no le salió bien y se puso a reír, contagiando a su hermano- Oye, ¿crees que saldemos de esta?

-No lo creo- dijo su hermano, asustando a la chica. Al ver su reacción sonrió y dijo- Estoy seguro…

Emily le sonrió dulcemente, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que tuviera razón. Cansados se acurrucaron y se quedaron dormidos en el frío suelo del calabozo.

**************

Zac se revolvió en su cama. Había sido un día extraño, primero el asalto al castillo, después la extraña muerte suicida del rey, y después el incendio del castillo y la destrucción del pueblo… estaba claro que nadie de su tripulación lo había podido hacer, por lo menos destruir la cuidad, aunque incendiar el castillo si que lo habrían podido hacer de desearlo, pero aún así, no creía que hubieran sido ellos, eran piratas, no mercenarios, aunque algunos los describían así, y es cierto que a veces se correspondían con esa descripción, pero esas veces eran escasa y siempre estaban bajo las órdenes de Katie. A no ser que… no, sabía que Katie no haría eso sin contárselo y mucho menos en ese pueblo, pero entonces ¿quién habría sido?... Poco después el sueño le venció.

******************

A la mañana siguiente los dos hermanos fueron llamados por la capitana, pero sorprendentemente, esta vez se les quitó las cadenas que llevaban aunque continuaban llevando las esposas que les inmovilizaban las manos. Entraron al camarote de Katie, pero, al contrario que el día anterior, en la habitación había cuatro sillas alrededor de la mesa. Dos de ellas las ocupan Katie y Zac, y las otras dos, estaban libres. El pirata se despidió y salió de la habitación igual que la otra vez.

-¿Queréis tomar asiento?- dijo Katie sonriendo inocentemente, al ver que los dos chicos no se movían dijo, a la vez que cambiaba su pose por una seria- No era una sugerencia. Sentaos.

Asustados por el cambio de reacción, obedecieron.

-Muy bien. Esta vez no voy a dar rodeos- dijo sin recuperar su característica sonrisa- lo que vamos a preguntaros es un tema que nos afecta a todos. ¿Tenéis una idea de quien pudo destruir el poblado y el castillo?

-¿Es que no fuisteis vosotros?-habó por primera vez Emily.

Zac sorprendido por la dulzura de su voz la miró. Todavía no se había fijado bien en ellos. La chica, que acababa de hablar, era alta y hermosa, sus cabellos rubios contrastaban muy bien con sus verdes ojos. Su tez era clara, lo que le daba un seductor aire de nobleza. Él, era rubio y sus ojos también eran verdes, pero, a diferencia de ella tenía una tez oscura que le convertía en un chico atractivo. Miró a su amiga, ¿Qué sensación crearía el muchacho en ella?

-No-intervino Zac- no tuvimos tiempo.

-Ni ganas- añadió Katie.

Emily también se fijó mejor en ellos, después de lo ocurrido anteriormente, no había tenido ocasión de hacerlo. Zac, era moreno de piel y de pelo, sus ojos eran de un color azul especial, y era un chico verdaderamente guapo. La capitana tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos pardos (N/A: marrones y verdes) esa sonrisa que permanecía en su cara la hacia muy atractiva, y aún así había en ella algo que le imponía autoridad.

-¿Pero, si no fuisteis vosotros, quien fue?-volvió Emily

-A eso es a lo que queríamos llegar- contestó Zac- No sabréis si por casualidad, vuestro castillo tenía un método de defensa, algo que al ser perturbado acabara con cualquier rastro de vida en ese lugar.

-No se, la verdad es que no cono…

-No- interrumpió Kevin a su hermana- conocía el castillo y el poblado como la palma de mi mano, si hubiera habido algo así lo sabría.

-¡Hombre! ¡por fin has hablado!, me tenías preocupada- dijo Katie- empezaba a pensar que te habías quedado mudo.

-Entonces estás del todo seguro- dijo Zac sin hacer caso a Katie.

-Sí.

-¿Y no sabréis de ningún enemigo que quisiera destruiros?

-No creo, éramos un reino pacífico, a no ser que…

-¿Qué qué?- preguntaron a unísono

-A no ser que fuera el pueblo-contestó Kevin, sin dejar terminar a su hermana.

-Está bien, si se os ocurriera alguna otra idea decídnosla. Ahora, podéis regresar al calabozo. -dijo Zac-¡John!

El pirata entró y se llevó a los dos muchachos al calabozo. Una vez solos, Zac miró a Katie que le preguntó:

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Nos han mentido?

-No se, creo que ese chico no acaba de confiar en nosotros. Aunque puede que no nos haya mentido del todo, ¿sabes? Esto no me gusta nada… es posible que nos haya estado ocultando la verdad aunque no nos haya mentido del todo, simplemente que… ¿Katie, me estás escuchando?

-¡Claro! Claro que si, decías que no te gusta el verde

Zac la miró, desconcertado.

-No me estabas escuchando, te he dicho que no confía del todo en nosotros. Creo que deberías hablar con él.

-¡Pues claro que sí! Que bue… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo has dicho?

-Ahhhh… que de-be-ri-has ha-blar con él- repitió despacio.

-Zac, que no estoy sorda, tonta tal vez, pero sorda no. Te he escuchado, pero creo que esta vez no es buena idea. Si no confía en nosotros te aseguro que en mi es en la que menos confía. Tal vez debería intentarlo tú.

-A mí no me dirá nada.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque no es lo mismo hablar con migo que con tigo.

-Pero Zac, no nos engañemos, tu inspiras más confianza.

-Lo sé, pero tú le entenderás mejor. Y eso él lo sabe. Estoy seguro que si conseguís olvidaros de lo ocurrido, os llevaréis muy bien.

-Sí, por supuesto si consigue olvidar el odio que nos tiene.

-De eso se trata…

-Lo se, pero también sé que el odio no es fácil de superar.

-De todas formas, inténtalo. Yo hablaré con ella a ver si esta dispuesta a decir algo.

-Esta bien-dijo con resignación.

* * *

Buenash!!! Pues ya estoy aquí!!!

Qq espero qq os haya gustado!!xD

Agradecer:

Ginerve (me alegra muxísimo qq te haya gustado!! Espero qq esta cause la misma sensación en ti!!) y a Fotudah**(per el mensatge en el msn, grax guapíxima!! Jo tmb t'estime!!)


	3. Encuentros premeditados

-Emily, no debemos decírselo.

-Pero Kevin, es que no te das cuenta de que ellos nos podrían ayudar. Por cómo han actuado, pare ser que están interesados en ello.

-¿Y tu cómo sabes que no es para entregarnos a ellos?

-Kevin, por el simple hecho de ser piratas no tienen que ser malvados. Piensa que ahora estamos solos. Hemos de confiar en alguien, nosotros dos no podemos solos con todos esos enemigos.

-Creo que no nos estas tomando enserio, somos más fuertes de lo que crees.

-No lo pongo en duda, pero solo somos dos.

La puerta del calabozo se abrió y apareció un pirata.

-Seguidme.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron extrañados. Subieron una planta y el pirata les condució a una habitación. Dentro se distinguían dos camas, un armario, una cómoda, un espejo, y una ventana grande. Encima de las camas encontraron alguna ropa. Y encima de la cómoda se podía ver una bandeja con comida.

El pirata se les acercó y les quitó las esposas. Luego con una saludo salió de la habitación. Los dos se cambiaron de ropa y se asearon. Luego comieron algo de la bandeja. Un poco más tarde volvió a entrar el pirata entregándole una nota a Kevin. Luego salió de la habitación con sigilo. Kevin la leyó, y puso una mueca de intriga.

-¿Qué pone?

-Quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Quién?

-La capitana.

-Tal vez deberías ir. Seguro que se aclara todo.

-No sé...

-Hazlo por mí...

-Está bien… iré. Pero no te prometo nada.

**********

A la hora acordada, Kevin subió a la cubierta. Se había hecho de noche y estaba casi desierta. Se podían distinguir tres o cuatro centinelas y el timonel. Dio un rodeo con la vista y vio a la capitana en el castillo de proa. Se acercó a ella. Todavía no la había visto levantada y se fijó en que no llevaba faldón, sino que unas mallas apretadas, que marcaban su bonita figura, por dentro de unas botas marrones. Cubría su tronco con una blusa ocre. Su pelo suelto ondeaba por el viento, y en aquel momento a Kevin le pareció una mujer muy atractiva. Apartó apresuradamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza y carraspeó para hacerse notar. Ella se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

-Vaya, creía que no vendrías…- se quedó sin palabras al ver al chico con unos nuevos ojos. Sabía que era muy atractivo pero no se había dado cuenta de que también tenía un buen cuerpo. Trató de no pensar en ello.

- Sí… yo también, pero tuve que cambiar de idea. Aunque no me arrepiento.

Katie arrugó las cejas y se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Me estás cortejando?

A Kevin se le subieron los colores y se puso rojo.

-Por-por supuesto que no… me refería a que así he podido salir a que me diera el aire, además, el mar esta muy tarnquilo y…

-…la noche está preciosa, y se ven muy bien las estrellas- sonrió Katie- la verdad es que hoy es una noche excepcional, es como si el cielo estuviera contento por algo, ¿verdad?

Kevin sonrió ante la personificación de la chica.

-Curiosa la forma de hablar sobre la noche. Oye…¿porque vuestro bauprés(N/A: la figurita que tienen los barcos delante) tirne forma de espada?

-¿Y que podría ser si no?-dijo ella extrañada

-Nose… una sirena, un delfín…¡Bueno no se de barcos!- se defendió al ver que a cada idea suya la chica hacía más cara de extrañada.

-Jaja!! Se nota… no es un barco, es una carabela… y no una cualquiera- terminó sonriendo.

Kevin parpadeó varias veces, mostrando una terrible confusión.

-Y…¿cuál es la diferencia?

Katie levantó las cejas, y luego sonrió divertida.

-Te doy por caso perdido.

Los dos rieron con ganas.

-No pensaba que fuerais así- dijo él apoyando los codos sobre la barandilla- Quiero decir que…

-Te entiendo perfectamente- le cortó apoyándose de espaldas en la barandilla, a su lado- la gente se piensa que somos animales, indecentes, analfabetos… y muchas otras cosas por el simple hecho de llevar la bandera pirata. Es cierto que hay piratas que sí que cumplen esos requisitos, pero no todos somos así.

-Ya me he dado cuenta… y siento haber pensado eso sobre vosotros.

-No te disculpes, es normal, después de todo, hemos arruinado vuestra vida. Además, es cierto que somos… mm… malos- añadió con su sonrisa, que contagió a Kevin.

*****************

Zac, aprovechando que Kevin había salido ha hablar con Katie, decidió visitar a Emily. Llamó a la puerta delicadamente.

-Adelante- contestó con su dulce voz.

-Buenas noches- dijo entrando.

-Ah, hola…

-¿Te decepciono?

-No, es que esperaba que fueras Kevin.

Zac le sonrió. Llevaba un vestido verde claro que no llevaba mucho cancán, el pelo caía libremente por su espalda, adornado con una diadema verde.

-Claro…

-¿Sabes si están todavía hablando?

-No se, no he subido a cubierta. Aunque creo que si…

-Espero que Kevin mida sus palabras…

Zac arrugó las cejas. ¿Se refería a que no contara nada o a que no insultara demsiado a Katie?

Emily leyó la duda de Zac en sus ojos.

-No me refiero a que guarde ningún secreto, sino, a que tenga cuidado con lo que le dice. La capitana parece muy fuerte, y a nadie le gusta que le insulten.

-Te aseguro que tu hermano no corre peligro. La conozco lo suficientemente bien como para asegurarte que Katie no es una persona que se deje llevar fácilmente por las palabras.

Emily le sonrió, agradecida.

-¿Os conceis desde hace mucho tiempo?-preguntó- Bueno, si no es indiscreción- añadió sonrojada por la falta de cortesía que había tenido.

-No te preocupes.-la tranquilizó- Sí, desde que éramos pequeños…

-Vaya… Debe ser bonito tener una amistad tan duradera.

-Sí, es especial.

-Después de tantos años debéis de quereros mucho…

Zac se quedó paralizado. De pronto, se le apareció en la mente una imagen de Katie con su habitual sonrisa y preguntando: "Pero bueno, ¿esto que es? ¿Un interrogatorio? Zac, hijo mío, ¡haz el favor de parar de contestar, cazurro! ¡Que en menos de diez minutos vas a rebelar lo que hemos ocultado media vida!" Movió a cebeza para deshacer esa imagen de su cabeza y sonrió.

-Sí, nos queremos mucho...


End file.
